Production Plant East District
On the outskirts of west city lies many abandoned production locations, most of this was run by nefarious organisations such as the red ribbon army in its heyday. Although most of these facilities lie abandoned or destroyed lately there has been signs of activity by an unknown group and reports of people vanishing in the vicinity. My home no more: The sins of the father Bastion is sat on the edge of the district his hand pointing down projecting a holographic floor schematic, Gwyniviere is sat behind him wearing what looks to be a combination of a cowl and poncho hiding most of her features she seems to be chewing her lip in anticipation. "Its ok Gwyniviere we will see why you were captured but we need to wait for help to arrive based on how badly the last endeavor went we may need some of that help." Shin was walking by Cero his arms behind his head and his thoguhts racing back and froth of the still images in his head as he tried to remember good memories of his mother and father. "Bah, my head hurts." he mumbles to himself before finding Bastion and smiling to him and Gwen befor resting his right arm on his sheaths and letting his left arm relax at his side. "So what's with this place, I know Aaron said there were robots but you guys took care of them." Cero wanders by Shin, looking down without his normal smile. He wore strange rings around each arm for a change, his Kinetic Accelerators. As he approches Bastion he looks up slowly, lightly lifting a hand and waving, "Hey there." Was all he could say. Aaron feels his friends energies nearby, and looks around, making no one is looking. He quickly springs up onto a railing, flipping up it, stepping up the bars and running against the side of a building, before leaping on the roof. He unzips his jacket, letting it flow in the wind."Let's see how my mental training paid off..." He says before closing his eyes. A smoky image appears in his head, as the building around him begins to form within his mind. The image begins to vibrate, as an image of himself appears in the form of his soul, bringing out the possible outcomes."Okay....Break." He says, and in an instant he is running across the top of the building, before hand springing off of the edge, flipping down onto the ground. He focuses on the next building, before imagining a hole through it. He finds Shin's energy signature, and maps out the place where the three are, before imagining a hole behind Shin. "Steady....." He says, concentrating. He sprints at it."NOW" Just before he reaches the building he opens his eyes, thrusting his palm forward, as a collection of soul energy pulses from his hand, making the imaginary hole a reality for a split second as he dives through it, opening right behind the trio. He lands on the ground, feeling the ground happily.I...I did it..." He says, blinking rapidly, confused, but also happy. He looks up."I was compelled to come." He says, smiling, his raging nature somewhat hidden. Gwyniviere looks at everyone as they appear and a small reflection of light passes over her iris as she does for each she seems to avoid Aaron and Ceros eyes. Bastion deactivates the layout and stands up "Ah good you are all here, it seems Aaron filled you guys in on the basics so i will update you." Bastion recounts the previous events and what has happened including that the information given to him by Azmo lead him here and that his father is probably involved. "we will be proceeding into the plant itself, odds are we will be expected and defenses will be heightened so be prepared for that. If you see a mechaniod being that is roughly human shaped do not engage with her beleive me she is kind of a serious threat" Shin nods and gets his goofy smile. "Yosh, we're ready to help you at anytime." He smiles and then looks around to his other friends and pats Aaron on the head. "Hey man, how have you been?" he asks with a smile. Cero lets out a light sigh, "Give me a second." He looks back down to the ground as a faint red aura starts to surround him before dissipating. Comet looks up to Bastion with a slight smile on his face, "Alright, I'm here to help... For a change..." Comet cracks his knuckles. Aaron smiles."I've been good, thank you. What of you and Ubu?" He asks, before looking to Comet."Hmm....I know him all too well...After all, he did punch me in the face..." He thinks to himself, seemingly tranquil but an emotional thunderstorm within. Bastion and Gwyniviere start moving she seems to huddle close to Bastion seemingly out of a need to be protected, Bastion seems to be thinking stuff up. "''Ok we've got Shin who can cover base easily issue is Aaron and ugh that guy. They are powerful but both of them have a risky instability in how they act, well i hope its best to hope that that will cause more problems for them than us" ''Bastion Approaches a door there are many cameras pressure pads and other devices so sneaking was out of the question "Yeah he is expecting us, keep your guards up guys i do not know what methods he will employ" The door seems to open and there is no visable resistive forces. Shin nods "Ubu and I are good, we're just friends." Shin explains as he walks by Bastion and then tries to avoid being spotted by the camera. "Yikes, looks like he's got alot of security, any ideas?" he asks ooking over to Bastion then to Gwen before back at the other two. "You two, behave please, we'll try to get through this one without attracting any attention. We could use a break couldn't we?" he says with a smile. Comet scoffs at the thought of being quiet and waves his hand lightly. "Eh. Would be so much easier if we just blew this place up from orbit." Comet looks ahead and thinks for a moment, 'Hmm... Maybe I should blow it up later... That is a thought...' Aaron approaches the three standing at the door."Hmm...Maybe I could trace out a clear path with my soul and unlock it from the inside..." He says, eyeballing the cameras. Bastion walks through the door "he already knows we are here so no need for stealth, if it is a trap lets spring it shall we. Now we are here for answers and information so don't blow things up if we don't need too" As he steps in a voice familair to him and Aaron comes from a tannoy "i knew you would find me eventually, I do not understand why you wish to interfere with my work but not to worry i have plans for you interlopers" "Antelopes?" Shin says weirded out as he walks through taking out one of his swords and placing it over his shoulder. "Look pal, I don't know why you think we're some weird species of deer but I'm a Dragon, he's an Android, and those two are monkies." he says out loud looking directly into the camera. Comet laughs lightly, "As much as I hate to admit it, the Pineapple over there is right." He looks to Bastion, "I think the trap has been sprung. Can I blow stuff up now?" He asks as he looks behind him. Aaron clears his throat."Bastion, I never got to step into the action last time, as Akashi pulled me away." He looks up at him, calmly."May I help out this time?" He asks, somewhat cheerily. Bastion is already walking on ahead "hurry up you guys, we will get our chance to have some action soon but for now lets focus on getting there first" The building is full of conveyer belts and assembly points. Gwynaviere stands in the centre revealing 2 rings engraved with alchemic circles she kisses the left one and punches it into the ground. There is a large conflux of mana that flashes outwards and everyone begins to glow below them is what appears to be hundreds of life signs most are black but 2 glow emerald in colour the same way bastion is" well they are below us care to use the direct approach?" Shin nods and smiles. "Sounds like my kind of plan." he positions his sword holding it to two hand just over his head the blade facing upwards. "Three Hundred and Sixty Pound Cannon!" he spins the blade after jumping into the air and causes a strong vortex of wind slamming into the ground destroying the floor and crushing some smaller adversaries below as he is the first to fall through the floor and take out his other sword. "Just dropping in." Comet sighs lightly, jumping down after Shin. He slams his foot against the ground, causing a pipe to fly up and out of the ground. Comet catches it and spins it in his hands before letting go, leaving to the pipe to fly and impale one of the adversaries into a wall, "Stick around." Comet smiles to himself, "Let's have some fun here." Aaron blinks."So the door was already open...I should really keep my eyes open." He says, sprinting inside, and leg sweeping one of the adversaries, and activating his Spirit Vision. HIs eyes glow a white, as he pin points vital signs within the adversaries spirit. Aaron quickly drags all of them to the center of the adversaries stomach, and thrusts his palm forward, damaging all of the vital parts of the soul. Sending the adversary into the wall, Aaron cracks his neck."My way of fighting is like no other...And that's with my spirit." He says, his aura flicking a calm teal. Bastion sweat drops as Shin Comet and Aaron destroy several desks coat racks with lab coats on and a janitorial droid that is no impaled by a pipe and cleaning up its own oil. As soon as Shin impacted a few floors down he was repeled by an energy field similar to an android field but with a much wider area of effect. "Don't get too ahead of yourself guys ths is probably the furthest we can go with brute force" As he finishes saying this the lift behind them dings and opens up as the voice appears over the tannoy again "If you would be so kind as to take the lift down you shall be enlightened" "I at least carved a pathway." Shin says with a grin and then rubbing the back of his head before walking towards the lift. He sheaths his blades and steps into the lift and leans against the wall. "Well, this is actually nice, maybe the guy's as dangerous as a business man?" Shin says looking around. Comet picks out the pipe and places it over his shoulder, "Damn. I need to let off some steam." The moment Comet speaks that line, a blast of steam is shot behind him from a vent. "Not, what I intended." Aaron blinks."I really need to step up my game." He says, examining the coat rack."...Why was there a spirit in this thing?!" He says, befuddled. He shakes it off, following the others. Bastion shrugs "maybe try not to be over reliant of that sense especially when Gwyniviere is around her magic is astral so may mess up your spectral sight" Bastion gets into the lift and it descends into a large production facility its appears to be fully manned but they appear to be blank androids there simply for the purposes they have been programmed to do at the end is a gaint funicular they havent heard anything from the voice on the tannoy yet. "Wow, this is a large place!" Shin says looking out and beginning to walk forward and look around seeing all of the blank androids then looks over to Bastion. "Hey look your cousins!" he says as he begins to laugh. Shin continues on his way following Bastion and Gwen trying to stay out of trouble but is absolutely mezmorized by everything around him. Comet walks by Shin, keeping the pipe over his shoulder, "Well, this is fun, no?" Aaron steps next to Comet, looking at him an eyebrow raised."Well, it's not the worse day ever. Recently I had to rip out a chunk of flesh from my teach- Oh wait, you were there." Aaron says, remembering the punch to the eye that blackened it. Walking up to Bastion, Aaron looks around."So, Bastion, what are all of these Androids for?" He asks, feeling small pulses of their spirit."Their dreams...Are barren." He says "They are closer to robots than androids, other than their form they dont have much in the way of human states. it would be safe to assume they are labor forces nothing more hence why they dont react" Bastion steps on the funicular and becomes the others to do so Gywniaviere i pointing downwards making noises "she is saying its a trap so why dont we spring it" when they gather on it it lowers and then pauses The tannoy sounds again "yes this is a trap but if it helps succeed and you will reach the cetre of here" his laughter can be heard echoing through the tannoy as a veil of black covers them with only intermittent green lights for guidence "and i get ot test my new toys and combat dimension" from the darkness 2 sleekly build androids emerge their eyes green they power up gaining large wings of emerald energy fragments almost like stained glass "these are my combat drones PX12890 my latest creations" Bastion looks confused then just plain annoyed "oh come on i try everything to remember how to do that and fail and yet these dolls can do it without any effort" Bastion sighs and Gwyniviere giggles at his irritance "Gwyn i need you to handle the lights you got that?" she nods and puts her hands to the ground chanting "tuya rididusu ifu tian somu u vun'sun'n'waa tian'n betian tiausu remudu umu yaiodi guridiuiosu umuwaemudun'suwan'muwan emudu diudu osu ifu saejibasu" and from that a sphere of light almost akin ot a sun forms around her protecting her "ok you were waiting for a chance to cut loose well now is your chance we are in a combat dimension so no fear of harming others" Shin looks over, worried at first drawing his blades until he sees what kind of robot they are and sighs with a relief before spinning the blades once in each hand. "Oh thank goodness. When he said "PX" I thought it was another Pacifistia. Darn things kept cutting off my powers." Shin smiles and gets into a combat stance. "Aaron, Bastion, Comet, let's have some fun... wait..." he thinks about the order of the way he just said their names and laughs out loud before imbuing his blades with fire. Comet sighs lightly and throws the pipe to the ground, cracking his knuckles lightly as he looks to the robots. He stands into his fighting stance, "Call me the Can Opener, cause I'm about to bust open your metal ass." Comet lowers from his fighting stance as Cero takes control of the body, "Y'know, maybe just leave the one liners to me?" He shakes his head as Comet regains control, "Hey, this is my time to fight." Comet lets out with a sadistic laugh. Aaron sighs."I guess my words won't help me here...." A small wormhole appears in front of him, as a long sleek staff appears. He twirls it before stretching."I guess this is how I'm spending my Saturday." He blinks."Actually...." Aaron's staff vanishes in a smoky burst of energy."Bastion...Can you help me with something?" After battle The funicular reaches the lowest level Gwynivere drops her light sphere. in the base is a research desk with a man working frantically typing rapidly a familiar black aura surrounding him "you won't stop me i will finish the core and i will fix what was lost. "D-dad? What the hell is going on here what are you doing? why are you working so hard on the potentia core, why are you trying to recreate something so dangerous" Bastion seems to be trying to reason with him holding his chest where the core is implanted in himself" "Dad? Potentia Core? DAD?!" Shin says before falling to one knee again and coughs up some blood. "Ack, I shouldn't excite myself but who is this guy?" he asks breathing hard. Comet lets out a faint sigh, powering down from Super Saiyan 2. He walks over to Shin, "I have no idea what is going on. But I do know one thing..." He smiles lightly, "I'm starving." Aaron powers down, walking over to Comet."Swallow that massive pride and yours then, we have a bigger problem on our hands." Aaron says, floating over to Bastion quickly, placing a hand on his forearm. "I can try to help you reason with him, but I don't know how much help I'll be. I believe in you Bastion." He says, watching Bastion's Father carefully. Bastion takes a deep breath "I finally found you i hoped you'd be the answer here" He clenches his fist getting angry "and i find you here not only alive but working on this catastrophe. I WONT ACCEPT THIS YOU BASTARD" he launches suddenly toward him attempting to strike him only to be met with a resoundng strike of metal on metal as the G.A.R.D unit from the previous encounter blocks the strike a chunk of her chest armor breaking. The man looks up then gets straight back to work "you want to take her away from me again, you abominations took her from me and now you wish to take my hope to? I will not let you steal this away. Unit PAX-0016 release restraints to 70% eliminate these intruders. The units armor breaks leaving only her forehead plate shin plates and hand plates on revealing her human like form her energy skyrockets "understood master, weapons released commencing nuetralisation" She powers up gaining wings like the drones only they are jet black and much sharper there is a marking on her chest and from it emerges a sword and sheeth both are electric pink and unfitting of the situation. She dissapears appearing in front of shin about to draw her sword but it only raises an inch then quickly is sheethed again it makes an ultrasonic ring that only Shins ears are strong enough to hear to Shin it is an intense sound bring intense pain hearing it. Shin slams his hands against his ears. "Gyaaah!!" he gets on his knees holding his ears as some blood drips down slightly. He grabs one of his swords and goes to take it out before the robot pushes it back in with her foot then slams him with the sheath knocking him into the nearby wall making Shin slug down and sit half conscious. The unit stands before Cero her wing points forming a pentagram shape funneling energy between itself and her shooting a supercharged beam of electricity straight into Cero stopping his heart for an instant just enough for his instincts to make him drop. Cero falls to his knees, his heart beating again, "What happened?" He asks, looking around, "Comet was in control, I have no idea what is-" He stops as Comet takes over, "Oh, you are Dead!" Comet brought himself back up, staring down to the Unit as he clenches his fists, preparing to strike. The unit watches "threat minimalised resuming surpression" It ignores Cero completely rushing toward Aaron quickdrawing her blade to feint him into blocking with his staff. Aaron closes his eyes."LEAVE US ALONE" He yells out, before time seemingly slows down, as he quickly drags all of her spiritual points to the center, before thrusting his palm forward into it, damaging her physical form. As she flies back, he rushes over to Shin, picking him up."Bastion!" He yells, watching the G.A.R.D."We can't take much more of this!" He says, pulling Comet over him, keeping him down. He begins creating up a Spirit Field around them, glowing a translucent teal."I-I think I can hold her off for now!" He says, shaking, keeping it stable. The unit strikes Aarons field stopping as the energy resistance keeps her at bay and hten her sword begins glowing "Pinkist elite mode alpha" the blade begins launching a slice of energy greatly increasing the momentum of her swing her body envoloped as he spirit becomes visable around her nuetralising his field and launching a tremendous blast at him Aaron's eyes widen, before he notices pieces of his field raining down."Aha!" He says, as the spirit gains into a single mass, as he blasts it at the G.A.R.D neutralizing her against the wall. He watches the blast come at them. He quickly thinks of a place nearby, before creating a soul current between the two. He focuses until the wormhole is big enough, and in the nick of time, he grabs Shin and Comet and falls through the hole, as they appear near Bastion. Aaron coughs up a bit of blood, and bile."T-That...Hurt..." He says, kneeling over."A bit of the blast seeped in on the way o-out...But it was just a couple of burns...The real damage is on my soul." He laughs."Are you two okay?" He asks Shin and Comet. The unit appears behind him him kicking him into a wall strangely mimicing the kick Aaron delivered to her in their last meeting leaving him embedded in the wall. Bastion recovered from his previous strike "Damn it, are we truelly this outclassed.... So this is how it felt in Chazke I wont let you hurt my friends" Bastion clutches his head as memories flash through his mind when their eyes meet tears begin flowing down Bastions featureless face "I see, i understand now i know who you are." Bastion jumps and strikes her from behind, she was unable to gaurd that attack but was prepared to counter. Stabbing Bastion in the stomach by pushing the blade under her shoulder the 2 begin clashing in sporadic bursts Bastion holding his own but barely if he didnt have his jump ability he would be long defeated. The unit uses an opening to smash his face with the hilt of her blade sending him into the wall. This opening means she channels all her energy into her wings and thrusts herself forward aiming straight for his core. "NOOOO" A loud shout echos out as a field of ice encases the blade stopping it just barely Gwynaviere is slumped on the funicular using most of her mana to protect him. The man stands up holding a pure emerald core "it is finally done, it is time use 100%, she will be alive as soon as we escape do not let that monster leave here alive" "understood master" The units armor drops off completely revealing long silvery white hair her power hits its maximum and its crushing due to being surpressed for so long her voice returns to one of a human and it is tinged with sadness "comencing termination.....I'm sorry" she launches herself at full speed pushing the blade clean through his chest conjouring 2 dark spears and launching them into his hands pinning him to the wall the man leaves through a transporter and the girl just dissapears in a blink Bastion is impaled on the wall motionless with a shocked expression on his face. Shin barely gets up from being dropped by Aaron and attempts to maintain his consciousness as well as he could. He looks around surveying the situation before seeing Bastion. He takes out his blade and swings it once breaking the front of the blade leaving Bastion still impaled through the chest but letting him fall off of the wall for him to catch. "H--hang in there Bastion... you need to... live..." Shin stays up holding him up with what little strength he has before he holds open his arm creating a fiery portal to Tsumisumbri Mountains. "Guys... we need to move..." Shin drags Bastion through the portal as well as he can before collapsing about ten feet out of the portal on the other side. Comet stares at them for a few moments before waving his hand lightly, "Eh, I'll blow you up later. If this runt dies, I wont hear the end of it from my Rival." He jumps to Aaron and takes him by the neck, picking him up and throwing him through the portal. "Now, I have to go, see ya some time in the future... Or the past, I always confuse which one I want to obliterate." He jumps through the portal and closes it behind him. He looks around, seeing Shin and Bastion while Aaron is stuck in the side of the mountain. "Right, so, now that that is over with." Two-Star Hunt Turnis lands in the location and begins scanning his surroundings. He investigates the outside of the factory with a quick topographical scan from his scouter before noting something inside the building with the same residual energy to a Dragon Ball. He nods and makes his way forward heading inside before feeling a slight tinge of pain. "I hate this place..." he says before walking around the abandoned factory. He notes several things that are still here before he makes his way to the lower floors. Upon reaching the lower floor he meets with a scientist who has the Two-Star Ball in a containment unit powering a strange machine. "It works! Finally I can-- Wait, who are you?" he asks turning to see Turnis. "That Dragon Ball. Give it to me." the scientist looks confused upon the offer and chuckles to himself before hitting a button sealing the door behind Turnis. The scientist takes out a pistol and fires it several times at Turnis who's armor simply knocks the bullet away. Turnis shoots forward and grabs the scientist's head with a tight grip and squeezes causing it to crack but not break. "I'll say this one more time. Give the Dragon Ball to me!" he shouts. The scientist screams in terror from the pain of the grip but finale obliges dropping the gun and feeling around for the button before dropping the Dragon Ball out of the unit through deactivation. "There! Now please, let me go!" he begs. Turnis picks up the discarded ball while holding onto the man's head. "Thank you." The scientist sighed before he let out one last scream as Turnis crushed the upper portion of his skull. "Now I have two. Time to go see what the others want with them." he says before he blasts down the door and leaves the area upon reaching the surface.Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area